Behind fire and stars
by AznPanDaz
Summary: Lucy moves to a new school to encounter Natsu as a playboy. What about the necklace that glowed?Not sure about couple yet! R & R please! REDO CHAPTER 15
1. Chapter 1

NEW STORY! I love playboy or play girl stuff!

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IF I DID LISANNA WOULDVE NEVER BEEN MADe.

* * *

><p>Lucy POV<p>

I walked to class quickly. When I opened the door there was no teacher just students. "Hi you must be knew Im Levy!" a girl said walking in front of me. By the time she got here her eyes were lined up just above my breasts. "Hi Lucy heart-" I stopped just in time before I said it all. "What a nice name well I am your guidance so you will be sitting there" Levy said pointing to the last row chair all the way to to the right. "Well I gotta finish War and Peace." Levy said. I was stunned for a scenod but quickly said "Can I read with you?" "Sure" she said sounding happy probably because she was the worlds biggest bookworm. When I got to her desk i pulled a chair and sat next to her. I heard the door slide open and I heard moaning. I pulled my face to see a pink head making out with a girl and his hand under he shirt. "Natsu?" I said outloud. He put his face up to face mines "Lucy?' he said. Everybody was looking at me. I flushed but walked to him. "Is it really you Natsu?" I asked "Yeah..." he said tightening his scarf.

Natsu POV

I stared at Lucy for awhile but my eyes trailed to her chest. It was 10 times bigger from old times.

_FlashBack_

_"Luce!" Natsu yelled_

_"Natsu what took you so long?"Lucy asked_

_"Sorry happy trouble, what you wanna tell me?" Natsu said grinning_

_"Im moving Natsu" Lucy said whispering quietly._

_"What was that?" Natsu said fidgeting to take something out of his pocket._

_"Here Luce for you happy birthday!"Natsu said grinning ear to ear._

_Lucy opened to show a necklace with N and a small jar with little fire in it small enough to carry or wear around your neck._

_"Thank you Natsu" Lucy said whimpering. "I also got me this."_

_He pulled out a necklace with L and a star that seemed to glow in the dark. "These will never stop glowing until the day I die." Natsu said_

_end of flash back_

I holded my scarf as I felt something cold hit my chest. "H-hi Lucy " I said sturrtering. Damn why I stutter. "Well who is that?" Lucy said pointing at the girl. "This is Lisanna my girlfriend" I said pulling Lisanna by the waist and tugged her close. "Uh ok just wanted to now" she said smiling but it wasnt bright or sad just a smile. "Good now can you go away now we have business." Lisanna said pulling her face to me and she started to pull her lip toward me and then we touched.

Lucy POV

I watched as Natsu kissed her and tugged her close. I manage to smile but I was happy for him he found a girl he loves so what? "Ok take your seats class starts now." the teacher said walking in as the students took there seats. While class started I looked out the window the whole time. When class ended I didnt even know. "Excuse Me miss but please get up.' a girl with red hair said smiling. "Sorry" I said getting my stuff. "Come with me I will show you the lunch room." the girl said strictly. What happened to Levy? i thought. "I'm Erza class president." she said proudly. "Lucy and well thats it." I said lamely. When I got to the Lunch room food and laughter fill the whole room.

Normal POV

Lucy got her lunch and walked to the "girl" table filled with the schools most popular girls. "I'm Mirajane are you new?" a beautiful girl said she said as her white hair flowed down her back and her blue eyes stared at Lucy. "Yes Mirajane" I said bowing my head. "Dont need to be formal Lucy" Mirajane said giving a mother like smile. Lucy sat down between Mirajane and Levy. "Who is that" a girl said hiccuping. Lucy turned her head to a girl drinking god knows what. "This is Lucy Cana" Levy said chewing her food spitting some. "Hey nice necklace" Cana said. She stared down at a N necklace. "Thanks" Lucy said sadly.

At the boys table Natsu ultra hearing heard what Cana said. Natsu clutched a chain under His scarf pushed his chair and walked out. "Ehh Natsu where you going" Gray said cracking his knuckles. "None of your business." Natsu said coldly and glared hard at Gray. The boys heard his tone of voice and stopped eating or talking looking at Natsu who started walking the door. "What was that about?" Loki asked. Gray shrugged but he felt something bad in his chest.

* * *

><p>Me:Was it good?<p>

Natsu: No. why am I touching Lisanna boobs!

Lucy: Yea why her not me...

Me:WHAT LUCY ARE YOUR HORMONES ACTING UP!

Lucy:HELL NO

Erza: Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya chapter two is out!

* * *

><p>Lucy POV<p>

I wanted to tell them more about the necklace but when I tried my lips felt dry. School has just ended and I was with Erza. "Then he went up to me and flirted with me.." Erza said while I was listening to the last part only. "Who flirted with you again?" I said trying to sound like I was listening to the whole thing not trying to feel Erza wrath. "Natsu but he dated half of the girls in school and then he left them like a piece of paper you use than dump but some girls get recycled and will be used by him again." Erza said when she finally got to her house just 4 blocks away from mine I just noticed. "Bye Lucy" Erza said turning her back to me and walking to her porch.

I waved off and walked home until I saw something unexpected. "No please don't!" A voice yelled in a alley. "Shut up lady just calm yourself." a man voice said echoing the alley. My heart go help but my leg was eager to get as far away as possible. I rushed down the alley to see a drunken man with blond hair pinning a girl to the wall. "D-dad?" I said locking eyes with him as he looked at me. "Help..." the girl said struggling to get out. I walked in front of my dad and pulled the back of his jacket and he staggered back kinda. "Go and never talk about this." I whispered to the girl she hesitated at first but nodded and ran away. "Lucy you stole my soon to be wife." Papa said his voice filled with anger before he took my hair and pulled me. I winced in pain as he pulled my hair harder and slap me across the face. Papa pulled me outside and the sky was pink since we came out of school late. "Hey what do you think your doing1?" I turned my head to the familiar face. "Gray?" I asked. Gray walked up to Papa and punched him leading to my dad falling a couple steps backward before he was so drunk he laughed. Gray then grabbed my hand and pulled me away from my dad while he wasn't looking. His hand was cold but heat went to my face before I know it i was blushing while flying in the air. He stopped in front of big wooden doors. I raised an eyebrow at him as he smiled looking up. I looked up to see a sign FAIRY TAIL CLUB the signed read. "What's this?" I said still looking at the sign feeling a warm and cozy atmosphere I haven't felt for a while since.. my mom died. "Just come with me." Gray said opening the door to face a HUGE group of people laughing while some did many talented things. "WOAH!" I said sounding amused. "Well Lucy wait brings you here." Erza asked no wait commanded. "Um Gray brang me her." I said walking closer to Erza. "Is this a newcomer Gray?" Mirajane said wearing now a pink flowy dress and a bow in the middle. "Is everyone in Fairy Tail goes to this club?" I asked looking at people. Mirajane nodded. "Its a rule you have to get a fairy tail stamp to." Gray said taking off his shirt. I blushed but hid it. "So where you want it." mIRAJANE SAID TAKING A STAMP THINGY OUT OFF NOWWHERE. I pointed on my hand. "In pink." I said. I felt somebody stare at me but ignored it.

Natsu POV

I saw Lucy walk in with Gray but she was so close to him. I wanted to rip off Gray head for some reason. I knew I dated alot of girls but hey she should be falling head over heels for me. I walked up to Gary and growled at him.

* * *

><p>Me: Natsu is such an idiot in love.<p>

Natsu : HEY

Me:Hey~

Lucy"Please review

Me: Sorry for short out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys thanks for your reviews! Sorry fr the long update but didn't have a idea and also school. Hope you like.

* * *

><p>Gray POV<p>

Natsu walked up to me and growled as usual. "What up Natsu did you meet Lucy?" I said not wanna fight when we have a newcomer. "Yes now move." Natsu said quietly only I can hear. I raised an eyebrow "Eh?" I said before Natsu punched me as I fell to the ground. I looked up at Natsu to find he wasn't kidding around like usual. "GRAY!" Lucy yelled running behind me. I blushed as she touched my cheek that grew hot by her touch. My heart went thumping while me thinking this makes me feel like a girl. "Are you sick your cheeks are hot and pink?" Lucy said her brown eyes staring at mines. Natsu growled clenching his knuckles making it pale. Lucy got up and pulled me. Damn this girl got muscle! "Natsu why would you do that?" Lucy said pulling me closer. Natsu stared and walked away as if nothing happened. BAM the door open to show a group of girls looking for someone. "WHERE IS NATSU AND LOKI!" one of the girls yelled. Everybody and I mean everybody moved aside knowing the daily routine. I forgot Lucy when she was run over by fangirls. "Lucy where are you?" i asked through the crowd. Somebody raised their hand and yelled "Here!" I ran pass the crowed to her. "What is this?" Lucy said falling against a wall. "Loki and..Natsu fan girls." I said annoyed. "Oh well I gotta go." Lucy said quickly getting up and running out the door. Is she jealous? Does she hate me for telling her? How does Natsu know Lucy? the questions kept coming to my mind.

Lucy POV

I ran to a certain park. I walked up to a cherry blossom tree and slided down the tree to land on the green grass. The moon shined down on the grass making it gleam. I pulled out a scrap book from my backpack. I opened it to see pictures of me and other people. The first picture was me and Natsu, we were sitting down while he put bunny ears behind me while I was smiling. The next thing was me and Natsu at the water park he ran away from the water since he doesn't swim while I was pulling to the pool. The next picture caught my eye the most...It was me and this group of people standing in front of a cherry blossom tree. There standing was me then a ittle red hair girl holding a wooden sword next to her was a guy with jet blue hair without a shirt, beside me was a guy with pink hair grinning from ear to ear. "They will never remember or know who I am was since that day when it happened..." I whispered to myself crying silently as the tears soaked the book.

Natsu POV

Natsu stood on the branch while his super hearing helped him hear her words. "How could I forget you.." Natsu said frowning. He hated himself for dating girls but he could not just wait for her to say Hey Natsu remember me? no she would not say that she wanted a new life probably without me since it is my fault.

_Flash back_

_Natsu waved goodbye as a 7 year old girl closed the door of the _

_vehicle. Natsu felt a hunch but ignored it as he walked in _

_the door to be given a hug by his mom._

_With Lucy the car swayed on the ice as her parents argued _

_about something. "NO I AM TAKING THE MONEY!" the father yelled_

_"OKAY BUT IM TAKING LUCY" The mom yelled back. For just a mere second the car tossed as it slipped on _

_black ice. The car twirled as mom jumped on Lucy covering her and the dad looked infront of them_

_in horror. The car went BAM and silenced filled the car. Lucy looked up at the loving face now brused. _

_She looked at her father to find him bloody and breathing harsh still alive. "Lucy I want you to forget today" the_

_father said out of nowhere. "W-Why?" Lucy voiced cracked as some of her mom blood came out of a cut on her arm and a glass stuck through it_

_"Don't worry child I will find you now-cough- run" the dad said. She obeyed and ran out but the blood the glass stayed in her mind as she ran to a forest leaving a_

_little blood on the floor._

_A couple of days later at a building people frowned and some cried asa man read something outloud to them. "The girl has not been found so_

_in the evidence we have now she remains a dead mystery.." the man said crying kinda._

_"NO LUCY IS NOT DEAD!" a boy said in anger._

Natsu bit his lip from crying. He knew she is not dead but they didn't believe him as she left. As days turned to month to turn to years until he knew he was right! He looked back down to find Lucy gone. He walked back to Fairy Tail slowly so he can make it look like he never cried.

* * *

><p>hOW was it sorry for the long update again. PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long update busy lately and I LOVE THE HUNGER GAMES! I actually dont know if it should be LucyxNatsu or LucyxGray HELP ME CHOSE PLEASE

* * *

><p>Lucy POV<p>

Birds chirp as i walked to school and a hummed to it. "LUCY" Levy said waving at me ahead. "Hi Levy." I said smiling to her. I ran and we walked together when I felt a scratch on my ankle. I looked down to see a blue..CAT! "Lucy..." It... meowed I guess? "HAPPY?" a voiced called from down the hill. Natsu started to get larger as he came close and the next thing you know he is shorter then me. He bent down and pulled the cat off my leg. We stand in awkward silence when the bell ring. I turn to see Levy gone from her spot. I run to the gates as they were just about to go while Natsu trails behind me. When I got to class the teacher wasnt even there yet. "Im here!" the teachers voice yelled behind me making me jump kinda. Everyone walks to there seats, "Today we get a FUN trip to the computer lab." He says while taking attendance. We walk up the stair walk through a halway to building B and down to the computer lab. Everyone was massaging their feet when the teacher said something that made them freeze. "FAIRYBOOK!" some people mouths opened while some cheered. "Erza whats Fairybook?" I asked feeling leftout. "Its this online thing where only highschoolers from fairy tail students can make.." She said then started cheering along with the others then we calmed down.

"First thing first is that we do the nAme and blah blaH..." The directions went on for 10 minutes but the students didnt care they are finally making a fairybook. When I fished making one I had many friends request. "Check Check Check"was all I said for 5 mins. DING the bell rang. "You can use this at home." The teacher said pushing us out to second period. "WHO GOT SOCIAL STUDIES AND SCIENCE?" Gray said stripping. "ME!' Erza,Natsu,Me,Juvia said in union. "LETS GO THEN! he said like he was a leader we just followed. When we got there pushing each other through the door but of course Erza got through first. "Okay today you will chose six people to do this super hard trivia." said reading a magazine. Erza chose me,Gray,Juvia...and Natsu. "Wait that's 5...?" Natsu said actually needing to count us. "Fine I guess Gazille." Erza said carrying him to the table. "What the heck la-" He stopped when Era glared at him.

"TRIVIA OKAY HERE ARE BUZZERS FOR I GUESS YOU SHOULD KNOW." The teacher said handing them to us. 'First question is...How many oceans are there? SUPER HARD!" Natsu seemed to need help but then BUZZ every turned to Juvia. "4 To be exact." She said like a water queen. 'Correct now name a constellation that has to do with a merm-" BUZZ I pushed the buzzer so hard and fast it broke kinda. Note to self don't mess with Lucy all the boys thought. "Okay? what is it?' The teacher said. "Aquarius" I said proudly. "Good now next question...

TO LAZY SO SKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL

I was walking quietly to the lake for a quick draw. I saw Gray there skipping rocks. "Gray." I said falling to the ground. He looked down at me "Huh what you doing here Lucy?" he asked picking up another rock. "Just drawing.." I said sketching the horizon. "Like our Lucy.."I heard Gray whisper to himself clenching his knuckles then throwing the rock.

Gray POV

"Like our Lucy.." I whispered to myself clenching the rock the throwing it at the water far. When I finally got the guts I sat next to her. She looked at me but continued drawing. "Can I tell you something?" I said, she nodded but didn't look at me. "You remind me of a special person.." I said carefully looking at her drawing but was surprised. "Who is this person?" she said. "This Girl name Lucy but her last name is Heartphillia not Heart." I said. "What she like to you?" She said dropping the pencil. 'Well...she was a smart and beautiful girl a person someone cant help but smile back to...' I said memories passing my mind. Lucy nodded and stood up. "B-Bye Gray she said but I took one more glimpse at the picture. It was Me,Her and the sunset. Once she disappeared from my view I felt tears slip through then smile and said "Lucy where are you now..?' and got up to my car as the suns finally settled.

* * *

><p>me: well how was it?<p>

Gray: I say good

Natsu: I WAS BARELY IN IT

Me: DON'T WORRY YOU WILL BE IN NEXT CHAPTER!

natsu: dont needa yell at me!

me:-twitch- shut up!

Gray: REVIEW AND IT MAKE THE STORY UPDATE FASTER


	5. Chapter 5

Told ya i'll update faster! 5th chapter already im so proud! well this might be an akward chapter but enjoy

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

The rain dropped on her window creating a beat. Lucy tapped her fingers on the desk while writing an essay about what do you think of these people and a certain group had to write about someone and we had to write about Erza... "The weather is so weird yesterday is sunny the next day its pouring tears. Why the world so sad today." Lucy said finishing her paper. Her hands ached when she finished writing. Lucy looked at the clock as it read 7:45 AM. She stood up and grabbed her bag and ran out the door. She ran the whole way to school when she noticed something. "DANG IT I FORGOT AN UMBRELLA!" Lucy yelled as she heard footsteps behind her. "Love rival need an umbrella?" a voice said Lucy already knew it was. "Yes Juvia." Lucy said putting up her hoodie. "Co-Come under then.." Juvia said coming closer to Lucy. They started to walk to school when they heard the second bell. That was when they started running like it was their life. When they got to class most people was wet while other was around Natsu who happened to bring a LARGE heater. "Lucy come over here!' Loke said pushing her between Loke and Natsu. She wanted to move away from Natsu when something caught her eye. It was a chain that showed behind Natsu neck and a L was on it hanging a little. "Alright class lets start with the essay then we can go to the lab." The teacher said writing essay on the board. "Group one first." He said pointing to our group. We walked up front with papers only Erza wasn't holding anything.

Lucy was up first. Lucy couldn't help but always smile when she is up front people. "Erza is a strong woman with beauty that shows no matter what...she is like a sister to me even though we knew each other for..." Lucy couldn't take it she ran out and let her paper fly every ran out the school to an old place. Back at the classroom everybody stood in shock at the sudden run away. "Well I guess she only wanted Erza to read it...so why don't you read it at lunch. Alright I guess we can move to another person in the group."the teacher said awkwardly "Erza is a strict woman and is demon." Natsu said reading his paper. Erza punched leading to knock out.

Erza POV

At lunch...

"Erza read it please!" Levy whined but saying the things carefully. "Alright but first let me read in my head!" Erza said unfolding the paper.

_Erza is a strong woman with beauty that shows no matter what she is like a sister to me._

_Even though we knew each other for little time their is a secret that I hold from her, she may know it._

_Erza is actually very girlish when you get to know her. She may seem strict but in real life_

_she only wants a true loving family._

_that is what I think of Erza ,the fairy queen._

When Erza finished reading part of her mind went blurry when she read 'fairy queen' how did Lucy know that nickname? I thought to myself. A picture flashed my mind of a little blond girl that was dressed up in a fairy costume, _"Erza the fairy queen!"_ That girl's voice said. I shook my head violently. "Erza ready to read it to us?" Levy said finishing her apple and putting on a pouty face. "You know what I don't think Lucy wants us to read it." I said getting up. "Why not and where are you going?" Bisca said. "...Imma go somewhere tell the teacher Imma miss her class." I said "Erza the class prez skipping!" Levy said in shock. I just walked out and ran to a shed outside of school 5 minutes away. When I got there I saw Lucy crying in the corner. A image flashed of a little girl with blond hair crying in the corner. "Lucy?" I asked getting closer to her. I didn't know which Lucy I was talking to. "..."Lucy cried then stopped and turned her head to me. "E-Erza what are you doing her?" Lucy said a few tears still running down. "Uhhh... you forgot this.." I said pulling the paper out of my pocket and throwing it to her. "ERZA WHERE ARE YOU?" Natsu voice ranged outside the shed. I turned to Lucy to see her gone but saw a hole on the shed a little open. _How does she know that hole?_ I thought as Natsu yelled my name again. I dusted the dirt off my skirt and walked out the shed to meet Natsu and Gray. "What are you doing in _there_?" Gray asked raising an eyebrow but his eye filled with pain. "Ummm just checking it out." Erza said looking back at the shed. "Oh alright well gym is starting and we have to look for...Lucy." Natsu said but the way he said it, it was like he didn't even want to see her."Well I saw here and she said she is going somewhere." I said lying to them. "Okay..well lets get to class." Natsu said turning around and walking to school. Gray gave me a concerned look but started following Natsu.

* * *

><p>me: Well...what a weird chapter<p>

Gray,Natsu and Erza: AGREED

Levy: Review please and if you do Aznpandaz will put me and gazille as a knew couple in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys sorry for the long update! Thank you all for the reviews.

* * *

><p>Lucy pov<p>

The classroom was half dead. Everybody was sleeping or daydreaming. "Gray what is 1x1x1x1x1x1x1+0 equal?" said looking through a 'HOW TO +,x' Book. "Ummmm...1?" Gray said writing something on the piece of paper. "Correct now..." said talking about math. Gray passed a the piece of paper across the room to me. I unfolded the paper to read _Lucy you okay? _I looked at Gray and nodded. He looked at me with concern put I put up a smile. The class ended so we had to go to another class called The mind. It was right across from this room put the hallway was 20 feet wide so it took like 1 minute or so. The students took their seats, the boys were drooling over somebody who was the teachers daughter who had Short brown hair and pink eys. "Yuna stop being shy and tell them who you are." The teacher said drawing a picture of the brain. "Okay I'm Yuna I am 13 and beautiful!" Yuna said twisting her fingers around. "CONCIDED!" Some girl yelled behind me. Yuna was taken back but her mom told her to sit at the desk. "Alright about our mind.. we are gonna talk about bad memories." the woman said. "Okay so first of all lets share some bad memories. Oh yeah my name is ." some people raised their hands. "You in the blue shirt." said pointing at Juvia. "Juvia bad memories was when I got made fun of." She said holding a doll on her shirt. "Now you with the pink hair." said eyes still fixed in the hair.

_Please let it be about me..._ I thought wishing. "It was when... My girlfriend went in a coma for awhile." Natsu said but in his eyes it meant to be somebody else. My head dropped on the desk and my face frowned in depression. "Okay so when there is a really bad memory it is stuck at the end of your brains,makes you forget it but when something reminds you of it that memory will flash by." said. "Ohhhh" the classroom said in union. "BUT since you did remember it that means you were either lying or you have a memanto of it with you." said while looking at Natsu. "Remember this Natsu, at Fairy Tail you must never tell a lie for it leads to another." Natsu silenced himself and put his head to shame. "Alright now I will now chose your partners now."

Levy POV

I was put uo with Gajeel. "Okay Bookworm come on." Gjeel said picking me up. I was put to a table with him and we hade to answer brain questions. "First question is what size is your brain. "I don't know?" Gajeel said putting his large fist together. I laughed at his stupidity. "What?" Gajeel said. "Nothing." I said getting back on the chair.

When class finished Gajeel offered to walk me home. I said yes and we had a small talk about Fairybook. "Well are you gonna be online today?" Gajeel said face tinted with pink. "No I got studying to do." I said "Ohh well can I hav-Have your number?" He said stuttering. I suprass my laugh but took out a marker and wrote it down. Once I got to my house I gave Gajeel a quick kiss on the cheek.

Lucy POV

"Alright you guys can go home." the teacher said eraseing the board. All the students ran out besides Natsu. "Natsu you ready to go?" I said wishing he could get up and leave so I can go to. "Lucy I know..." Natsu started but I already darted out.

Once I got home I logged on to Tumblr.(IF YOU GUYS HAVE ONE TELL ME!) I was reading something froma girl called Kitti-dEmon

TUMBLR

A car crash...

anything to make me get sent to the hospital...to see who will come and cry for me, to pray that I will make it through. For them to hold my hand and say my name over and over. The one that will come with not just a get better card but a person that will sleep over night and smile when I open my eyes...

I instantly heart it and followed her. Her profile say her name is Emiko Tyro age 15 she had silver curls and blue eyes. She was Tumblr famous. I found out she has a fairybook meaning she goes to our school. I was gonna go person hunting tomorrow at school. I went on fairybook to see Natsu posting on his wall saying HALLOWEEN PARTY AT SCHOOL IN TWO WEEKS and got 56 likes "Now 57." I whispered to myself. I got really bored after awhile and went on a walk listening to music on my Ipod.

The sky was blue at 6:30 PM. "WE OWN THE NIGHT!" I sang out loud feeling embarass since some people looked out the window. "We do own the night Sexy." a deep voiced whispered in my ear and pulled my arms to the back. They duck tape my mouth and I tried to scream only to have a sharp blade be pressed againest my arm. i felt warm liquid slide down my arm. The pain then hurt more when they traced their hands on the cut. "DON'T TOUCH YOU EVEN TOUCH LUCY!" Natsu said punching the guy making him get knocked out. They other guys came to attack Natsu, they landed a few hits but was on the floor the next. Natsu untied me and pulled the tape off which hurt badly. "Natsu...thank you." I said cleaning the blood. "No problem." He said. Awkard silence fill the air. "Lucy I know I you were gonna come-" I didn't let him finish. I hugged him and cried in his chest. "Thank you for saving me and faith in me." I said while blushing.

"O-Okay well I gotta go." He said while walking off. "Don't tell anybody!" I yelled. He turned around "Why? our Lucy is back." Natsu said "Because...I caused to much tears and it will only cause more let them figure it out." I didn't even know what I was saying. "Alright but you have to promise something." Natsu said. "What?" I asked wondering what it will be. "If they don't figure it out within two weeks then you have to make a song for halloween party. PROMISE?" He yelled the last part. "Promise." I linked my pinky with his. "I know our Lucy loves to sing..." Natsu whispred

_Flashback_

_"Thank you all for coming to my concert!" 7 year old Lucy said_

_"WELCOME" kids yelled_

_"I WILL SING I'll remember you" Lucy said_

__Natsu POV

That song was sang 3 weeks before she went missing for 9 years. I made her make a promise for me so I can her beautiful voice again. I was gonna meet up with Lisanna at 6:45 but she had a emergency so thats off the list. I went to Loke's mansion to play games along with the boys.

* * *

><p>Me:I hope it was good...<p>

Erza,Levy,Juvia and other girls and boys:LUCY WHEN DID YOU START KEEPING SECRETS FROM USE!

Lucy:Don't blame me! blame Aznpandaz.

Me:WHAT? -runs away and hides


	7. Chapter 7

Me:Back! with more...Sorry for the long updates been busy. Well lets start shall we?

Natsu Jumps out from a closet: YOU LOCKED ME IN THERE FOR TO DAYS WITH ONLY 140 SLICES OF PIZZA'S!

Me: GO BACK IN THERE! -takes out katana-

Natsu:AYE SI-I MEAN MAM

Lucy:-Sigh- Aznpandaz does not own anything!

* * *

><p>Natsu POV<p>

I was sitting on a couch playing COD(call of duty) while eating chips. "Natsu how do you do this?" Loke asked wiping the chip crumbs off his face. "Imma a MULTI-MULTI TASKER!" Natsu said drinking coke. "DANG IT NATSU YOUR SPITTING ON THE NEW RUG!" Hibiki yelled getting a towel. I just shrugged my shoulder and kept my eyes on the T.V. "I gotta go its 11 and Wendy is probably hunger." I said putting on my jacket and my shoes. When I got outside the air blew hard against my face but I didn't feel the coldness. I walked pass the 'Yummy Goodies' where I saw Lucy getting candy. I stopped walking and looked again but saw Lisanna getting a lollipop.

"Natsu what you doing out late?" Lisanna said raising a eyebrow. "Oh I going home from Loke's House." I said. "I saw you and Lucy..." Lisanna said tears forming in here eyes. "Huh?" I asked remembering me saving Lucy, and right before I left I hugged her in the tightest hug not wanting to let go.(I know I did not show it in the last chapter but its here.) "Natsu how come you don't hug me like that?" Lisanna blurted out tears flowing down her cheeks. I was taken back but when I saw her face I noticed I have never showed her true love...I would hug her but a quick hug and when I kiss her I do it for the fun, finally I realized when I dated those other girls while with her she felt alone... I walked up to her and wiped her tears away. "I am sorry.." I said frowning. She shook her head.

"NO IM TIRED OF PLAYING THIS GAME! ALL I WANTED WAS TO BE LOVED BUT IS IT THAT HARD TO FIND IT!" Lisanna yelled attracting some people waking at night. I stared not sure what to say. I opened my mouth but it felt dry and no sound came out. I saw her frown and run away. I went after her but the ice caused me to slip kinda. I saw a car coming by fast while Lisanna ran across and the next thing you know...

BAMMMM

The screaming and the body crashing I can her some bones crack. I watched as the driver press the brake but it was to late Lisanna was flying in the air then falling to the ground blood coming out from her arms,legs. "CALL 911 FAST!" I yelled at the driver. The driver quickly dailed 911. "Yes she was hit by a car. Areil street. Be her in 10. thank you." I hear the ambulance coming closer. I see Lisanna be put in the back her body dripping blood. "Please let me come with her!" I beg to the nurse. "Sorry sir this is a emergency." She said as the car pulled away.

I walked home in the snow and stopped a few times. The house is quiet when I get home. I go to my room and try to sleep.

Lucy POV

I was on Fairybook and the thing everybody was talking about was Lisanna. I updated my status saying "WHAT HAPPENED? O.O" every single comment was like "Lisanna is hurt" or "Are you slow?" or "OMG U DON'T KNOE!" I rolled my eyes, I felt guilty and called Levy. "H-hi Le..levy here." Levy said through the phone her voice weak. "What hapenned?" I asked there was a long pause then Levy spoke "Lisanna...IS IN A COMA!" I was in a shock and started asking Levy questions. "How?WHEN?WHERE?" I said. "I gotta go,..." Levy said. I knew she didn't want to talk about it. "Okay..Bye?" "Bye Lu-chan see you at school." Levy said. I went to the bathroom and took a long shower. "Ahh Sunday!" I sang as the warm water ran through my silky hair.

I went to "Break-fast" when I saw Mirajane eating by herself. I sat next to her but I don't think she noticed because she just sat there eating a waffle staring at the snow falling on the window. "Hey Lucy have you ever lost somebody important?" Mirajane said out of no where. I nodded my head and remembered Mama. "Who?" Mirajane said stabbing her food. "My mama..." I said quietly. "Oh sorry. I guess you know?" She asked. I nodded my head again and felt a piece of heart crack. "Yeah Im sorry Mirajane." Feeling the pain she has. "Its okay Lucy it should be Natsu your worrying about." Mirajane said getting up. "Why?" I asked. "Because he is blaming himself." She said. I got up also holding a card. "Give this to Lisanna wil ya?" I asked handing it to her. "Okay Lucy." She put the card in her coat pocket and walked out. "Lisanna get better soon don't let Natsu wait..." I whispered to myself little did I know Mirajane heard everything.

* * *

><p>Me:DONE<p>

Erza: Where am I ?

Me: U-mm -Gulp- in the next chapter...

Erza: Better happen!

Me: YES

Gray: You got off easy.

Me: I'm Lucky. :D

Natsu: REVIEW THEN SHE'LL UPDATE FASTER FOR YOU!


	8. Chapter 8

Me:What I say? I told you I would update faster! Thank you AngelKnightKaoru for reviewing.

Erza: Yes AngelKnightKaora you _saved_ her I was about to punish her if I was not in her by tomorrow...wait actually come with me AznPandaz...

Me: ...-gulp- Aye

Gray:Lol looks who lucky?

Erza: You to Gray you made me eat low-fat cake!

Me and Gray: NUUUUUU

Juvia: Ahhh Gray... Oh SHE DOES NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!

* * *

><p>Mirajane POV<p>

"Oh Lucy..." I said my eyes getting watering. _She reminds you of Lucy doesn't she? _a voice said my head "Huh?" I said looking up. "_Who said that? Oh yeah your mind!" _it said again. I ignored it and walked to the hospital in the Snow with only a jacket. "MIRAJANE!" Freed yelled at the doors of the hospital. "Hello Freed may I help you?" I gave him a famous smile. He blushed, I giggled and walked to Lisanna's room. Freed walked behind me the whole time. When I got there I looked at Freed giving him a signal saying _Can we have privacy please? _he understood and left with the door closed tightly. I watched as Lisanna breathed in and out slowly. I walked to her and took her hand. "Please wake up Lisanna...for Natsu..." I whispered the last two words. "Mirajane right?" A nurse ask. I nodded, "Okay well I'm Nurse Yuri we got good news and bad news ." Yuri said looking at her clip board. Her words were slow as she spoke them, the world slowed done.

" Good news is Lisanna is in a coma as you know and The doctors think it will last 1 month thats it." Yuri said. I knew their were more so I waited silently my head down. "Bad news is that her body is giving up on her due to depression. Also if she cannot take her own breaths in 3 weeks her body will lose the fight.." The nurse then left leaving the door opened kinda. "You hear that Lisanna? you can't give up!" I sorta yelled the last part.

Lucy POV

I opened the door of my house to see my dad sitting on the couch facing me. "Pa-papa?" I said walking slowly in to see a large muscular man standing beside him. "Hello Lucy dear. This is Mike." He said pulling a piece of paper out. "What's that?" I asked frozen in my spot. "Mike would like to marry you." Papa said. "Well I would not!" I yelled quickly. "Mike do _it!" _My dad yelled, The way he said it sent me running out the door. Mike grabbed my and took a knife out and gave a quick cut on my arm. I yelled in pain as Mike tied me to a chair. "No Lucy all you do is sigh this." Papa pointing at the sighing place. "NEVER!" I shouted. Then got a punch in the stomach. "We will see!" Papa said back walking out with Mike who turned around and gave a devious smile and untied me then left.

I walked to close the door while my arem started bleeding. I slided down the door tears bawling out. "Mom where are you when I need you at the most?" I said out loud as wind blew through the window. "_Lucy I'm with you..." _my mama voiced whispered into my ear. I looked around see only the sunlight gleaming through. "Mama where are you?" I asked to nobody. Only silenced filled the room. I sighed and got up to clean the cut. There was a big bruise on my side, a cut on my arm. "Ugh how am I suppose to hide this?" I asked myself getting foundation on the bruise and a bandage on my arm. My body felt woozy so I went to take a LONGGGG nap.

When I woke up the sun was just coming up. I went on fairybook to see whats up. "Still everything is about Lisanna..." I said my bed feeling very warm. I turned my back to face Natsu drooling puddles. "Natsu? get up!" I pushed him, yelled in his ear and finally poured COLD water on him. "AHHHHH" Natsu yelled rubbing his arm to keep warm. "LOL Natsu really!" He nodded shivering. I giggled and hugged him to keep warm. "W-What you doing Lucy?" He asked looking at me. "Keeping you warm in a awkward way!" I said happily as his body got warmer. "Your such a weirdo." He said looking at the alarm clock which read 5:58 AM. "SO EARLY!" Natsu yelled throwing a pillow over his head. **BEEP BEEP BEEP **the alarm clock beeped at 6:00. "NOO NOT NOW!" Natsu yelled smashing the alarm clock. "Get up get ready for school." I said getting ready to shower.

He was already knocked out! "Wake up him after shower." I said turning on the warm water. After I finished I woke up Natsu. He showered long enough for me to get on a long sleeve to cover the cut and bruise. He came out with school cloths. I raised an eyebrow "Where did you get that?" I asked pulling down my sleeve. "Here Duh!" He said giving me a _Wierdo_ look. "Okay..." We walked to school in silence. We meet up with Gray who lived across me and Erza. "Well its the time of year again Gray." Erza said, Gray nodded "What time of the year?" I asked Erza. "Its when we swim against each other." She said _REALLY A SWIMMING TEST! _I yelled to myself in my head. "Natsu you in?" Gray asked chewing gum. "YEP AND IMMA WIN!" Natsu yelled proudly. "-tsk- sure you are..." I can her the sarcasm in her voice but I don't think Natsu did because he said "I know I am Erza I just said that!" Natsu said.

* * *

><p>Me: One of the longest chapter ever made by me!<p>

Erza: I was in it! (:

Me: Yep (in my head: YES NO GETTING A BOOBOO)

Yuri: I know what your thinking...

Me: MIND READER!

Levy: Hope you enjoyed the story! R & R

Me: WAIT AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS FOR FASTER UPDATE! LuP YA 3


	9. Chapter 9 ẢUTHOR'S NOTE :

I cant believe In doing this I hate Author's note.,.,.. Well I wouldn't be making a story for a while maybe two weeks! I have to go somewhere ánd this and that! I will try to update sooner THOUGH! No promises that I will but i'll try...Hope YOU have a fun time! :) 


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Maybe one more chapter! For you guys who like my story. Well shall we start?

Lucy: So nice!

Me: Thank you Lu-chan!

Natsu: -Growl- Luce let's go!

Me: You jealous Natsu? I'm not Lesbian you know! I doubt Lu-chan is to? Maybe...

Natsu: Pshh I am not jealous! I only want her safe because you carry a katana everywhere...

Me: Sure...

Lucy: Awkward... AznPandaz does not own Fairy Tail at all only the plot!

* * *

><p>Lucy POV<p>

I laughed at Natsu stupidity. "Did you hear about Lisanna?" a girl said behind us "Yeah! That's good because I can have Natsu!" another girl said. "She was a sore loser to earn Natsu." The first girl said. I saw Natsu clench his fist turning his knuckles white. I turned around and started yelling at them. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT! YOU UGLY SL*TS!" I then ran and punched the girl. I realized what I just done and I turned to see Natsu,Gray and Erza mouth wide opened and other people who saw.

I walked back to the group. "What?" I said like nothing, "So Lucy how was the punch?" Erza asking the dumb question. "Fun I guess..." I said back. "Awkward silence!" Gray said walking off. The group then walked in awkward silence. When we got to class some people that saw was talking about it. "Hey? You're that chick!" a boy said walking to ME staring at MY chest. "Yeah she is and she has a name!" Gray said going in front of me. The boy had blond har and a scar over his eye. "What you want Laxus?" Erza asked giving Laxus a death glare.

"I was gonna ask her _nicely _to go to the halloween party with me." Laxus said licking his lip. My face showed disgust! "No." I said face stil in disgust. Laxus twitched his eyes but turned around to walk to another girl. "LUCY, GRAY,ERZA AND NATSU GET IN CLASS NOW!" said. "AYE!" we all said in union (even Erza.) "Okay class as you all know the halloween party is in 2 weeks so who would volunteer for helping out?" said writing **HELP OUT FOR HP **on the board. No one raised their hand at all. "Fine imma use the box!" She said taking a box out. She pulled out names and announce what they are doing. " Levy, Gajeel ,Mirajane and Gray for food. Natsu and Loki for decorations. Lucy and Hibiki for posters. Last is Erza and Jellal onbuying the stuff and dont worry the school will pay 50 percent of the stuff!" she yelled out.

I kept banging my head on the desk. "PRINCESS!" Hibiki yelled when class ended, taking my hand and kissing it. I blushed but tried to hide it failing miserably. Hibiki got up and winked then walked away when Natsu growled. "Guys come on!" Gajeel said walking out. I got up and went to the cafertaria. I at on the roof by myself until I heard the door open. I turned around to face Erza "H-hi Lucy?" Erza said her eyes puffy red. "Are you okay?" My voice filled with concern. Erza nodded but she fell to her knee's letting tears fall down. "ERZA?" I ran to her.

After a couple of minutes she calmed down. "What's wrong Erza?" I asked her patting her back. "You know -hiccip- Jella r-right?" Erza asked I nooded my head and listened. "Well long ago this girl nam-e-d Lucy -cough- helped me get to ask him out and when I w-was gonna- ask him out when she disappered..." Erza said more tears coming down. Minutes passed when they had to go to the gym.

"Okay today we pratice for the swim off!" said handing out swim suits to us. We went to change I notice the swim suits were a one peice that revealed alot of cleavledge (FORGOT HOW TO SPELL IT..) "WTHECK IS THIS?" I yelled looking at the mirror. "Our swimsuits." Cana said posing. I sighed and walked out blushing like mad. The boys were well built escpecialy Natsu and Gray... the boys blushed or bloodynose. "Okay Lucy please take of your jacket." said. "No..." I said hugging my Jacket. "Hmmm look it's Adele!" Levy said. I looked at the door to feel my jacket being rip. Everybody gasped or their eyes went wide. "Lucy who did this to you?" Natsu asked or demanded I should actually say. My head went down, "WHO?" they all said staring at my cut and bruise. "I-T W-WAS..." I yelled back but I didn't know what to say.

Natsu and Gray pov

IMMA KILL WHOEVER DID THIS!

Lucy POV

Natsu and Gray tried to contain their anger also Erza. Everybody was mad at whoever hurt Lucy. Everything was silent... "Lucy please go to the nurse." said. "Lucy chose someone to help you to the nurse." said. _My legs aren't broken..._ I thought. "Ummm Loki?" The way I said it sounded like I chose randomly but the truth was that before I went _missing _ Loki was like a older brother to me. "WHAT WHY LOKI!" Gray and Natsu yelled together. I shrugged, Loki picked me up bridal style " I'll bring you safetly to the nurse princess." Loki said walking to the nurse. _Yep this is defintely Hibiki's brother!_ I thought while rolling my eyes. His hand accidentally pressed my bruise. I winced in pain and looked at him. "Sorry." he said as they reached the nurse. "Hello how may I help you?" the nurse said looking at me up and down, she looked maybe a little to young no wait actually way to young! "She has a cut on her arm and a bruise on her tummy." Loki said putting me on the bed. "Uh huh and may I ask for her name?" The nurse said who had blue hair and brown eyes. "My name is Lucy Heart." I said leaving out the phillia since Loki was here. "Okay no may I ask you to leave." she said looking at Loki. "Sure.." He said then left. "My name is Wendy and how did you get these?" Wendy said examining the cut. "I fell" I lied. The lie was so see through. "Uh Huh.." Wendy said raising her eyebrow. "Tell me the truth or we will contact you parents." she said seriously. "Fine The truth is...

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Me: CLIFF HANGER! Im so awesome making you this and guess what?<p>

Natsu: I'm not good at guessing or thinking...

Me: I got a way to update more often! (Maybe...)

FT: YES

Me: LOL SO HAPPY

Lucy: I'm sick...

Mirajane: Natsu carry her home! ;D

Me: WOW Mirajane well R & R please! 3 at least to update faster! Sorry if I sound pushy!


	11. Chapter 11

Me: YAY I MAKING A **SHORT **CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS

Gray,Erza,Lucy and Natsu: Finally!

Me: Right? :D

**DISCLAMIER: AZNPANDAZ DOES NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

><p>Lucy POV<p>

"I am being abused..." I said not letting more information out. "OH NO THIS IS NOT ALLOWED WE MUST CALL THE POLICE!" Wendy said running to the phone. "NO!" I yelled running to her, I finally caught her and pulled her to me. "WHY!" She yelled trying to squirm out. "Because...You just cant!" I said tears falling down. Wendy got up somehow and tried to calm me down. "Fine I won't but you can't hide this much longer." Wendy said handing me a tissue. I nodded and blew my noes. "Now lets clean this cut?" I nodded again. She put acohol on it which burned a lot! I hold the pain as the cut got bandaged. "There! Better." Wendy said smiling proudly. I chuckled and got up. A hand pulled me back, I looked at Wendy "Yes?" I asked "Make sure you tell one day." She answered back seriously. I just smiled and walk out. "LUCY HEARTFILLIA PLEASE COME TO THE OFFICE!" The intercom. I walked to the office, when I got there I saw my dad.

"Papa?" i raised a brow being careful. "Ah Lucy I am here to dismiss you." H e stated sighing a paper. I wanted to run but I knew better than to. When he finished he walked me to a limo. I got in to see a man handsome man with silver hair and blue eyes. 'This is Rikyo Tyro, he is the man you will be marrying." My dad said "What happened to Mike?" I asked checking Rikyo. He looked at me and looked away quickly. I knew not to trust in him _yet. _"Oh yeah, Mike I found out he only owns a mall..." my dad mumbled. "Ohh well hello ." I said smiling at him as he looked at me. He smilied back, "Hi Lucy.' He said to me and looked away again. I was getting mad at how he was acting towards me **I'M A PRINCESS!** I thought I know I sound bratty but hey I was raised like that! "How old are you?" I asked not looking at him this time. "19" He replied looking at me this time. I looked at him this time and asked him another question "Have any brother or sisters?" He nodded "A sister name Emiko. 15 years old." He answered back sounded like he was getting bored. _Emiko Tyro _sounds familiar.

The limo dropped us off at the mall. "Now go bond or what ever." My dad said kicking us out of the limo. I landed on my butt "Oww." I said rubbing it, which was really awkward when there is like 20 people watching you. 'Here let me help you." Rikyo said lending me a hand. 'Thanks?" I said not aware that I was blushing. He chuckled at my face when I was checking my hiney(butt) on the window. "Well let's go shall we?" He asked while the door slide open letting us through. I walked behind him the whole time. "Why you so behind? HEY I see a music shop let's go!" He said taking my hand pulling me into the shop.

_Much more energetic when outside. _I thought. "WoW!' I said looking at the piano. It was blue with patterns with fire on it, I was breathless. "You like it?" Rikyo said reading the price. 50000 J the paper read. _SO MUCH I ONLY HAVE_ 3000_ Y FOR THE HALLOWEEN PARTY!_ I yelled in my head. He then turned around to another shop. "I'm in the mood for something sweet." He said ordering ice cream. "Want anything?" He asked. "Ummm I would like strawberry cake." I said. We walked to the table waiting for them to call our number. "So what's up? you're so quiet..." He said staring in to my eyes. I felt as though I could get lost in those ocean blue eyes. I didn't notice that our food was at our table minutes ago. He was already taking a bite at the ice cream.

'Nothing I'm just..." I couldn't finish saying 'I don't trust you that's it' "You don't trust me do you?" He asked like he read my mind. I answered in silence 'Don't worry I would never hirt you or anything." He stated in a serious voice. I couldn't trust him yet but some relief did flow through me. I finished my cake and he finished his slowly. "Let me bring you somewhere." He said I got scared but he sensed it. He put his hand on mines and told me it's okay. I followed along until we got to a room at the end of a hallway in the mall. When he opened I saw he had a piano in there and other instruments. 'You wanna play something?" he said pointing at the piano. I nodded at stood in front of the piano, "You can play it." He said giving me a chair. I sat down and stared at the piano. I started to play. After I finished I looked at him. He looked at me calmly but there was a surprise sound in his voice. "Where did you learn how to play that?" He asked. "My mama..." I whispered memories flooding back. "Oh well what did you just play?" He said. "River flows in you by Yiruma." I replied. He nodded and tried to play the first notes. He got it right at first then it just started to fall. "Man..." He whispered to himself looking the notes.

"Let's go get some grub?" I say walking to the door. I hear Rikyo walk behind me the whole entire time! The first thing I see is Natsu and the gang licking ice cream. I froze in my spot, "Lucy?" Rikyo said shaking me alittle.

Natsu POV

My ears perked up as I heard a man say "Lucy?" I looked around but saw a pregnant woman, a man selling teddy bears to little kids and a teenager shaking a blonde girl. Wait Blonde girl? "That's Lucy!" I yelled making everybody look at me. I charged at the boy punching him. "NATSU?" Lucy yelled running to the boy helping him up. "Lucy WHAT?" I yelled back mking some people walk away or stare. "Why you punch him?" She asked me checking the bruise on his cheek. "Saving you from that man!" I answered back staring at how she concernly checked at him. "He wasn't doing anything!" She replied "Then who is he? a prosi-" I couldn't finish as Lucy gave me a Erza glare except she was in no joke. "No he is not that he's my soon to be husband..." Lucy said whispering the end but I still heard her. My world turned gray and white and half of it crashed down. "WHAT?" I blurted out forgeting the gang. Lucy was silent and walked away while the boy chased after her.

My legs wouldn't chase her and my heart felt like it stopped. Erza walked to me carefully, "Natsu what happened?" Erza demanding an answer. I was not scared or afraid I didn't cower this time. My heart was broken. I didn't love her, I love Lisanna but why was I so afraid of Lucy falling for somebody else...My mind froze and I fell to the ground my vision getting blurrer by the second.

"Natsu!" I heard Levy yell and also footsteps before I blacked out only remembering the panic in Gray's voice as he called 911.

* * *

><p>ME: There you go took me 2 weeks due to school.<p>

Erza: Well I was in Hawaii while those 2 weeks went by but then just when I was about to forget the magic world you call.

ME: YEP! :D REVIEW PLEASE and please read my preview of my new story! tell me if I should countinue!


	12. Chapter 12

NEW CHAPPIE! Merry CHRISTMAS!

* * *

><p>Natsu POV<p>

I woke up, with people around me. My head pounded. "Thank... GOODNESS you been sleeping for 4 days!" Mirajane said hugging me actually suffocating me more. "Where am I ?" I asked anybody who was around me. "At the hospital." Gray answered. The doctor came in, "Alright a little space please." The doctor said. Everybody moved out of the way. "Hello Nothing is wrong with you. You can leave tomorrow." Then he walked out. "-tsk- Huh. The school nurse is better than this doctor." Erza said . People nodded in agreement. I looked at the group and one thing was missing. "Where's Lucy?" I asked looking at the people again. "She couldn't make it." Levy said her head down. Something about Levy today was off she was hiding something I know it, and imma 'bout to find out now.

"Erza can you call Lucy?" I asked nicely. She nodded in agreement and opened her phone. "She won't pick up..." Erza said to me. "Levy what is she doing?" I asked staring at her. We all knew when she lies because she get sweaty and she twisted her hair. 3..2...1 "FINE she is packing.'' Levy exclaimed. "Packing?" Gray said. Levy nodded her head, "For what?" Gray said yelling. The nurse came with a scowl on her face. "Your visiting hours are finish. Now leave." she said glaring at Gray probably from yelling in the hospital.

They all left hugging or giving me a light punch on my hand. When they were all gone my mind actually went thinking. Lucy packing? for what! She did say that man was her 'future husband' they might be leaving together... No, Lucy will never leave us not again at least. After hours of thinking my eyes felt heavy. Before you know it I was snoring.

Lucy POV

Levy told them! I should've known better to trust her. No nevermind I have to pack. "Why that face?" I heard a voice say, I looked up to see a fading woman. "Mama?" I said. My eyes are playing tricks with me maybe. "Yes dear, and why so sad?" It said looking at me. Just go with the flow Lucy... "I don't know...I just can't think I am falling for Rikyo!" I say not believing my own words. " What's wrong with falling?" the trick from my eyes said to me. "Everything especially if it's somebody you never expect!" I shouted. Good thing this room is sound proof. "Does he make you happy?" Mama asked seriously. I nodded a yes, "Well let me tell you something and this mostly true to some people." She said making sure I was listening.

"The people who usually make you happy are the people you never expect." then all of a sudden the ghost faded. Now I definitely now that's my mama. "Lucy you done packing?" a butler yelled from the outside of the room. "Yes." I said walking to the door.

* * *

><p>I know that was short but I have to celebrate Christmas!<p>

MERRY CHRISTMAS HOPE YOU HAVE A FUN TIME1


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the short chapter but it was Christmas what you expect? well I might make this one short not sure though...Please check out my new story 'Music brought us together'!

* * *

><p>Natsu POV<p>

Lucy leave again? I could not let that happen especially after what happened to Lisanna... people were outside the waiting room to see me and by the sound outside the people it was not my group because I could hear their whining voices and I can also see part of the sigh saying 'Natsu-san must be well!'. I told the people that worked here to not allow them to come in here. After a couple of hours I was still not allowed to leave when I was suppose to because the fan girls. The eventually had to call the police to get the girls out.

I was walking to the bus stop when I heard a voice behind me. "Natsu!" Lucy called. Was that really her, did she not leave just yet! I looked back to see only a tree and leaves flowing. No Natsu stop going crazy well at least not yet... The air was warm for a October day. When the bus came inside was only a bus driver and three strangers. Come on bus drive me home! the bus was probably alive because now the bus is driving faster than lightning. "Here at Orea street!" the driver yelled. Mine as well skip school since I'm 5 hours late.

I walked five minutes to my house and then when I did get there I had to knock because I forgot my keys. "Who there?" I heard our only maid Sahira say. "Me!" I yelled knocking on the door more. "Coming!" I heard say _walking _downstairs which is 3 flights and she is 72 years old so I wait and wait. "Ugh." I said leaning on the door. Minutes past and just when I feel like the sun is about to drop I fall back. "Why you laying on the floor it is dirty!" Ms. Sahira said helping me up. "Why aren't you in school?" she ask a scowl quickly placed on her face. "I just came back from the hospital." I said answering her question. :Oh you poor thing go sit!" she said a worried face now on her. Bipolar much right?

I had a very boring day. Eat,sleep, wake up, pee and sleep! It was so boring especially when Wendy and Gajeel are gone so they can help out on the decoration for the...HALLOWEEN PARTY! Lucy then ran through my mind and I quickly went to my phone and called Levy. "Hello?" I heard her say from the other side of the phone. "Levy where is Lucy!" I yelled through the phone. "Natsu calm down..How you doing?" Levy said changing the subject. "ANSWER ME LEVY!" I shouted getting angry for some reason. "I-I don't no-now." she replied acting strong but she was afraid I could tell. "Levy tell me or I'll commit suicide!" I bluffed thinking I was going a tiny bit to far. "That is too far but I know your capable to do so..." She said I was taken back but waited for an answer.

"She is at her father's resident..." Levy whispered so no one will know. "Bye Levy I needa go somewhere." I said back less angrily. Right before I hung up Levy said something, "Wait Natsu Lucy sai-." But I already close the phone so she couldn't finish. I was to in a rush to care what Levy was gonna say. I felt my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a text from Gray.

FROM: NAKED ICE

Dude meet me at central park. IMPORTANT! Erza is there...

I sent a message back

TO: NAKED ICE

Alright sinse Erza is thear...meat u thear

I am pretty sure I spelled those words right. I put on my jacket and shoes and ran to central park. Gray was already there and Erza and they looked like they were talking about something really serious. "Hi Guys." I said waving slightly. "No time for greeting Natsu." Erza said strictly. I put my hand down, "Alright we wanted to talk about Lucy..." Gray muttered I could see the pain in his eyes. "What about her?" I asked but I think they already know. "She is old Luce." Gray said. "And it looked like you know that already." Erza said before I could say anything I was pushed into the cherry blossom tree. "Why didn't you tell use for years I wonder and still cry even Gray sometimes have nightmares!" Erza yelled punching me. I tried to get out of her grasp but this time I couldn't move at all. I didn't know what to do before I was able to but today a deadly aura formed around her , this time she wasn't holding back.

Gray had to pull her away but it took a lot of work. "Erza stop." Gray finally said pulling her away. "Why Natsu why didn't you say anything touse from the moment you knew." Gray said but he looked just like Erza but he didn't punch or shove. "I couldn't she said not to.'' I replied looking down on the grass. "Lucy didn't want us to know?" Erza asked but to herself. "She was gonna tell you but on the Halloween party." I said answering Erza question. "But she can't now." Gray whispered. "Why? of course she can she is only staying at her father's house." I said. "Natsu remember 4 days ago at the mall?" Erza said. I nodded a yes. "She said it is her-" Erza didn't finish Gray finish for her "soon to be husband..." Gray said. All of a sudden I remembered that day.

"Wait they can't get married right away.'' I said looking at both of them. "Their not but they are getting close and today we got bad news." Gray said hurt. "What news?" I asked. Moments past as Erza finally spoke "She is leaving to Europe to bond since the guys family is there." . How do they know this stuff. "We got it from a letter Lucy gave to Levy." Gray said reading my mind. "When she leaving ?" I asked waiting for an answer. "2 days on a train..." Gray mumbled. The Halloween party is in 3 days. "That's enough time to get to her!" I exclaimed grinning. "What! you mean we-" Erza was once again cut off. "Yep that is exactly what I mean!" I said answering her cut off question. Gray smiled, "Yeah we can make it!" Gray said getting Erza a little happy at least having a smart guy agreeing. "Fine." Erza said before placing her hand in the middle. We all joined in. "We leave in two hours in my car." Erza said. We all said goodbye and ran home packing for the trip.

Lucy POV

"Okay you done packing?" Papa said looking at my huge luggage. I nodded but tears threaten to fall. "Good we will be leaving in 2 days so I want to be extra prepared." he said before walking to his office. Once he was gone I ran to a garden. I ran until I was in the middle of the big garden. Flowers cover every part and butterflies and bees hummed._Each flower represents something. _my mom use to say and now a million colorful flowers around me. "Lucy?" Rikyo said standing tall behind me. "Yes?" I asked sniffing a flower. "What you doing out here?" he asked back a question that was a answer to my question.

"Sniffing flowers." I said looking at him. I don't know what but I have fallen for a man I only new less than a week. "Why are so cute?" he ask me looking at me grinning. I blushed and looked away. "I don't know." I said hiding my face. I felt a pull on my neck. "Why do you always have this?" he asked showing me necklace that had a small fire in it. "It's special." I said pulling it back. "How so?" he asked again. "Because I had it for a long time." I was getting annoyed at his questions. "Okay...good answer." he replied chuckling. I ignored him and stared at the N on the necklace. I didn't notice this but when I felt it I felt a graving on it. It was to small but I felt every letter and word. _I love you_ . I was surprise and kept putting my fingers over it.

I didn't even notice Rikyo left. But I didn't care we see each other everyday. _I love you _. I kept saying in my head.

* * *

><p>Me: Well?<p>

Lucy: Well ...I like it?

Me: REALLY!

Lucy: Yeah I hope your readers liked it also.

Me: Oh yeah I forgot... HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVEIW PLEASE TO MAKE ME SPEED UP!


	14. Chapter 14

YAY ALMOST TO 40 REVIEWS LOVE YOU ALL! THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST CHAPTER!

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

The mansion finally came to view. "Hey I see Lucy!" Natsu said running faster. "Where?" Gray said running faster also. "She is going into a LIMO!" Natsu yelled running before the limo left. But they were still to far to get there quick enough. "LUCY!" Gray and Natsu yelled try to get her attention but she was already going into the limo. The limo started, and the group tried to run faster but the limo was already driving away... When they finally got to where the limo was she was already gone. "They are going to the train let's go!" Gray said running. "Wait Juvia has a car!" Juvia said. "WHAT WE VOULD HAVE USED THAT THIS WHOLE TIME!" Erza yelled. "It's parked a little ahead." Juvia said running. When they got to the car they wasted no time and jumped right in.

"DRIVE JUVIA!" Natsu ordered. Juvia rushed and quickly drove to the train station. " How fars the train station Juvia?" Gray asked. "10 Minutes away but if I drive faster it will be five minutes." Juvia said going to 65 MPH. "Come on we have to hurry!" Erza said. Juvia pushed the petal harder breaking the speed limit. "If I get a ticket your paying for it!" Juvia said driving as fast as the car can go. "Okay Juvia.. car!" Erza said pointing at the car. Juvia moved as fast as she can, "Thanks Erza!" Juvia said scared but having the thrill of her life. When Juvia got at the train station they all ran out. They stall the Limo leaving the parking lot.

"Crap we have to hurry!" Natsu said pushing people. "Natsu go ahead first!" Gray yelled having a hard time getting through the thick crowd.

Natsu POV

"LUCY!" I yelled but the crowd was to thick. "LUCY!" I yelled again pushing past everybody. I didn't see her at all. I saw a girl with blond hair. "Lucy!" I said turning her around. "Sup dude." a guy said wearing a mini dress and make up. "Hi?" I said walking away. "LUCY?" I yelled again when I finally saw a girl with blond hair and pink ribbon. "LUCY!" I yelled running to her. She turned around holding her necklace. I guess she finally found out the words. "N-Natsu? she said taking a step back. "Lucy!" I said giving her a hug. "Natsu can't breath!" She said her face turning purple. "Oh sorry...Lucy why are you leaving!" I asked holding onto her. "I need to!" She said pushing me away. The train door opened and she walked in. She turned around and hugged me. I felt her something in her hand and she put it in mines.

Before she left I put my mouth on hers. Her eyes opened but closed. "Bye Natsu..." She said as the door closed between us. The train started moving and she waved her last goodbye. "NATSU?" I heard Erza yell. "RIGHT HERE!" I yelled back jumping and raising my hand. They started running to me pushing people. "Where is Lucy?" Gray asked. "She left already..." I said. "Oh well what's that in your hand?" Erza asked. "Huh it looks like a disk...FOR THE HALOWEEN PARTY!" I said putting the pieces together. "A disk for what?" Juvia asked. "A song she was suppose to sing..." I said.

* * *

><p>Well it looks like it isn't the end after all! The next chapter might be!<p>

Lucy: Oh the end!

REVIEW IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY STORY' MUSIC BROUGHT US TOGETHER!"


	15. Chapter 15

YAY ALMOST TO 40 REVIEWS LOVE YOU ALL! THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST CHAPTER!

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

The mansion finally came to view. "Hey I see Lucy!" Natsu said running faster. "Where?" Gray said running faster also. "She is going into a LIMO!" Natsu yelled running before the limo left. But they were still to far to get there quick enough. "LUCY!" Gray and Natsu yelled try to get her attention but she was already going into the limo. The limo started, and the group tried to run faster but the limo was already driving away... When they finally got to where the limo was she was already gone. "They are going to the train let's go!" Gray said running. "Wait Juvia has a car!" Juvia said. "WHAT WE VOULD HAVE USED THAT THIS WHOLE TIME!" Erza yelled. "It's parked a little ahead." Juvia said running. When they got to the car they wasted no time and jumped right in.

"DRIVE JUVIA!" Natsu ordered. Juvia rushed and quickly drove to the train station. " How fars the train station Juvia?" Gray asked. "10 Minutes away but if I drive faster it will be five minutes." Juvia said going to 65 MPH. "Come on we have to hurry!" Erza said. Juvia pushed the petal harder breaking the speed limit. "If I get a ticket your paying for it!" Juvia said driving as fast as the car can go. "Okay Juvia.. car!" Erza said pointing at the car. Juvia moved as fast as she can, "Thanks Erza!" Juvia said scared but having the thrill of her life. When Juvia got at the train station they all ran out. They stall the Limo leaving the parking lot.

"Crap we have to hurry!" Natsu said pushing people. "Natsu go ahead first!" Gray yelled having a hard time getting through the thick crowd.

Natsu POV

"LUCY!" I yelled but the crowd was to thick. "LUCY!" I yelled again pushing past everybody. I didn't see her at all. I saw a girl with blond hair. "Lucy!" I said turning her around. "Sup dude." a guy said wearing a mini dress and make up. "Hi?" I said walking away. "LUCY?" I yelled again when I finally saw a girl with blond hair and pink ribbon. "LUCY!" I yelled running to her. She turned around holding her necklace. I guess she finally found out the words. "N-Natsu? she said taking a step back. "Lucy!" I said giving her a hug. "Natsu can't breath!" She said her face turning purple. "Oh sorry...Lucy why are you leaving!" I asked holding onto her. "I need to!" She said pushing me away. The train door opened and she walked in. She turned around and hugged me. I felt her something in her hand and she put it in mines.

Before she left I put my mouth on hers. Her eyes opened but closed. "Bye Natsu..." She said as the door closed between us. The train started moving and she waved her last goodbye. "NATSU?" I heard Erza yell. "RIGHT HERE!" I yelled back jumping and raising my hand. They started running to me pushing people. "Where is Lucy?" Gray asked. "She left already..." I said. "Oh well what's that in your hand?" Erza asked. "Huh it looks like a disk...FOR THE HALOWEEN PARTY!" I said putting the pieces together. "A disk for what?" Juvia asked. "A song she was suppose to sing..." I said.

* * *

><p>Well it looks like it isn't the end after all! The next chapter might be!<p>

Lucy: Oh the end!

REVIEW IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY STORY' MUSIC BROUGHT US TOGETHER!"


	16. Chapter 16

Me:Sorry I updated the wrong one... WELL I was sick and after this chapter is the ending also sequel!

Lucy: Already to the end?

Me: Yep...WAIT your in 'Music Brought us together'! :D

Lucy:YEAH MORE JEWELS! -Does a happy dance-

Me: Yeah... (thought: I don't think Natsu would dance with her...)

Lucy:Hey I know what you're thinking!

Me: WHAT?

Lucy: Your trying to steal Natsu you thought the word Natsu out loud!

Me: ...AHHH...

**DISCLAIMER: AZNPANDAZ DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING BESIDES THE PLOT!**

* * *

><p>Natsu POV<p>

"Let the Halloween Party begin!" Makarov yelled out loudly. It was 9 o'clock and everyone was in costumes. "Hey Natsu!" Gray said to me but more like yelling due to the loud music. "What Mr. Dracula?" I said staring at his cape but he was shirtless with fake blood on it. "What are you suppose to be?" Gray asked looking at me. "A dragon guy duh." I replied showing my fake tail under the table. My uncle is a mechanic so he built a robot on the sticks to you like magnet somehow. "Ah yes, so where you get the scales?" he asked touching my scales. "Stop it Gayo! I got it a costume shop!" I yelled slapping his hand away. "Slap me like a girl!" Gray said. "You wanna go Ice- Brain!" I yelled cracking my knuckles. "NATSU!" Erza yelled. Me and Gray turned to see Erza in a... ZOMBIE PRINCESS COSTUME! She did look pretty, her hair was put every but messy cute and her dress was lime green a rip part wear her leg was and a crown with real black diamonds. "Erza." Jellal said behind her taking her by the waist. She blushed and waved goodbye to us going to the dance floor.

"Where is your date Gray?" I asked looking to see if anyone was behind him. "Didn't want one." Gray said looking away. "Liar you didn't get asked!" I said pointing at him. "Nuh uh I got asked by Juvia!" Gray said back glaring at me. "You turned her down?" I said. He nodded and took a sip of his punch. I felt something burn on my chest but ignored it. " Excuse me students." a lady yelled. Everybody stopped doing what they were doing and looked at the stage. "Today Natsu is holding a C.D and he is gonna play it." Makarov yelled the spot light hitting me. "I did not see this coming." I whispered walking up the stage. The lady was very tall three times my size, she took her hand out like saying 'Put it in my hand.' I took out the C.D slowly putting it on her hand. She walked to Old Gramp. He put the disk somewhere in the podium.

_"Hiya Guys!" _a voice in the disk said. We all knew who it was, it was Lucy and the people froze. They all got the news but her well learn to put it in the back of our mind and live on. _"So I can't make it to the party.. sorry for staying there for a short time wait not really!" _Lucy said through the speakers. "What?" I heard some people say confuse of what she just said. "HI AGAIN!" Lucy yelled walking on the stage from the back. Many people were surprise and some were just wide eyed I was one of them. "LUCY?" Gray yelled. "I'm back and i needa do something because I don't break promises!" Lucy said through the microphone. "I will sing for _old time sake_!" Lucy said winking. People took awhile to realize what she meant. "Lu-chan?" Levy said. "Yep your old Lu-chan!" Lucy answered back. "Okay are you ready?" Lucy yelled grinning. "YEAH!" We all yelled so happy she didn't leave.

Lucy POV

I'm so happy I convince Rikyo to let me leave secretly but I have to be back because my dad will see me in Europe in two days! "YEAH!" they all yelled. I looked around to spot Natsu, he stared at me also. I smiled at him and the music started to play. "You're not easy to love, You're not easy to love no." I sang four times looking at Natsu. "Why is everything with you so complicated. Why do you make it hard to love you?" I sang louder hoping he would get it.

After singing... NORMAL POV

"Lucy that was great!" Erza said hugging me. "Ye-ah" Lucy said trying to breath. Natsu walked to Lucy and hugged Lucy to. "You're not easy to love either but I will love you!" Natsu said hugging her tightly. "WHAT ABOUT ME!" they heard Lisanna say walking to Natsu in a princess costume. "L-Lisanna I'm sorry?" Natsu said letting Lucy go. "I'll dance with you." Jellal said smirking taking her hand. "T-T-The Jellal I would totally!" Lisanna said forgetting about us. "Ah love at first sight..." Erza said sadly that her date left her. "Hey Erza w-would you care to dance with me?" Gray said blushing but since Lucy is with Natsu why not give it a try. "Would you care to dance?" Natsu said taking her hand. "After I change." Lucy said walking to the bathroom. She then came out in a bunny costume. "Alright just don't let guys see you." Natsu said bringing her to the floor. "Alright people I'm sure you know this." the DJ said putting on the dougie. "Oh I know this!" Lucy said letting go of Natsu. She started to sway her arms and dougie. "WHOA LUCY!" Erza yelled joining. "GO GIRLS!" Levy said pulling in Gajeel and they ended up both doing the Dougie. Everybody started to join and they all were smiling.

"Let me join." Wendy said doing the Dougie also free styling. "Whoa!" Natsu said proud of his little sister. "Hey Natsu?" Lucy said tapping on Natsu shoulder. "What Lucy?" Natsu said. "I love you!" Lucy said grinning.

* * *

><p>Me: Never mind that's the sequel!<p>

Fairy Tail: T_T AWWEEE IT'S ENDING!

Me: YOU GUYS ARE GETTING PAID IN MY OTHER PRODUCTION! D:

FT: YAY! :D

Me: Well I hoped you like it I'm gonna miss writing this!


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR**** NOTE**

**'BEHIND THE FIRE AND STARS' I GOT THE MOST REVIEW OUT OF ALL MY STORIES SO I THOUGHT**

**I COULD MAKE A NUMBER TWO OF THE STORY! BUT IT ALL DEPENDS ON YOUR CHOICE! **

**JUST REVIEW SAY A YES YOU SHOULD ****CONTINUE!**

**IF I GET MORE THEN FOUR REVIEWS I SHALL CONTINUE!**

**I HOPE I DO CAUSE I REALLY WANT TO CONTINUE BUT WHAT'S THE POINT IF NO ONE IS GONNA READ**

**IT!**

**~AznPanDaz**


End file.
